Cloud
by ShadowPen313
Summary: When Hank McCoy's Niece, Jaci, Comes To Stay At The Institute, She Is Constantly Mistaken For One Of The Students. Only Problem? She's Not A Mutant. What Happens When Mutants Begin Disappearing Around The World? Read To Find Out! May Be Pairings. Not Sure. C: Rate And Review!
1. Arrival

Jaci walked carefully through the sea of people at the New York airport. It had been a very long flight from LA and she was exhausted. She was moving to Bayville to live with her uncle until her parents got home. They had gone on a business trip to Italy, they both worked at a travel agency, and they wouldn't be back until next Christmas. Seriously, who goes on a _year long _business trip and just _dumps_ their daughter in a strange place, and transfer her to a _new _school _halfway_ through her junior year, with no guarantee she would see her old school again before she graduated_._ She forced herself not to cry, after all, she got to see her uncle Hank, and at least she wasn't stuck with Aunt Theresa, or worse, cousin Terry.

She looked around her again, trying to see someone she recognized. God, how she hated being short. She stood on her toes trying desperately to find her uncle. She barely remembered what he looked like. Her mother had mentioned that her uncle had inherited the X gene from her grandfather and that he was a mutant, which had changed his appearance to "blue and fluffy". This didn't surprise her much, her family had a long line of mutant blood, but it tended to stay with the males. None of the females had the gene, so it was probably very unlikely that she would ever develop it.

After about 20 minutes of searching, she _finally _saw him, True to her mother's word, he was indeed "Blue and fluffy". Being as quiet as she could, she tiptoed her way up until she was directly behind him.

"Boo." She said, giggling slightly.

The large, beast-like man turned to face her, a huge smile on his face.

"Jaci?"

"The one and only!" Jaci gave a sweeping bow, and tackled her uncle into a hug. "You look different."

"I look different?" Hank McCoy laughed "What about you? The last time I saw you, you were toddling around with carrot sticks in your mouth saying you 'vanted to suck my blood' and now look at you! How old are you?"

"Sixteen, I turn seventeen in three weeks." Jaci said, smiling.

Someone off to the right cleared their throat.

"Mr. McCoy?" Said a perky looking girl standing off to his right who looked younger than Jaci, maybe a freshman or sophomore?

"Oh!" Her uncle seemed to just realize that she was there. "Kitty, I want you to meet my niece, Jaci. Jaci, meet Kitty Pryde. She's one of the students at the institute."

"Like, it's just _so_ totally amazing that you're staying with us at the institute!" Kitty said.

Jaci laughed mentally, her voice just _screamed _valley girl.

"So, like, where are you from? I _totally_ didn't know Mr. McCoy had a niece!"

"I'm from Los Angeles." Said Jaci.

"No way!" Said Kitty. "I have family in LA! That's like, so cool!"

Soon, they were walking through the parking lot of the airport, Hank lugging Jaci's bags along behind him. Sunset colors painted the snow covering the ground, and Jaci couldn't help but stare.

"What's the matter? Never seen snow?" Asked Kitty, winking at her.

"Actually, I haven't" Said Jaci, marveling at the falling flakes.

"It's okay, neither did I before I moved here." Said Kitty.

Soon, they arrived at a large black van.

"Just put everything in the back." Said Hank, opening the trunk.

Kitty and Jaci stuffed all of Jaci's Bags into the back seat and trunk, fortunately, once all the luggage was in, there was still enough room to sit.

"Shotgun!" Yelled Kitty.

"At least she's not driving" Mumbled Hank, making Jaci giggle under her breath.

"Everyone better get comfortable, it's a long drive, and I do not like the looks of this snow." Said Hank as he climbed in the driver's seat.

Jaci rummaged through her carry on bag until she found her blanket, it was dark purple with shiny black polka dots. She wrapped it around herself, curled into a ball in the seat, and promptly fell asleep.

Jaci didn't know when they reached the institute, or how she got inside, but she woke up in a large bedroom. It was painted a pale blue, with white carpet. Bright sunshine lit the room. She sat up groggily and checked the clock. 10:30. Good thing it was Saturday. She pushed aside the covers and shuffled to the bathroom. She discarded her clothes, the same ones from yesterday, yuck, and turned on the shower.

Once she was clean, she pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a purple sweater over a tight black t-shirt and her zebra print boots. She pulled her long hair back in a braid, leaving her bangs down to frame her face. Her hair was dark brown, even though most people thought it was black.

After looking herself over in the mirror once more, she decided she might as well get some unpacking done. She lugged her suitcases over to the closet and dresser and began to unload her clothes. When she was done, her closet and her dresser, were stuffed. She arranged all of her toiletries in the bathroom and swapped out the sheets on the bed for her purple ones. She was almost done putting up her posters when she heard a light tap on her door.

"Come in." Jaci said.

A tall, smiling, redhead walked into the room. She looked like she was around 18 or 19 and she was very pretty.

"Hi, I'm Jean Grey, resident telepath, well, besides the professor of course, you must be Jaci."

"Yeah, that's me, resident normal person." Jaci said with a smile which Jean returned.

"Well, Ms. Munroe sent me to tell you lunch is almost ready."

Lunch? How late was it? Jaci checked the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost noon.

"I'll be down in a minute, I just want to get this photo up." Jaci said, as she pushed a pin into the wall and hung a framed picture of her, her parents, and her little brothers Matthew and Jeremy, at a family retreat a few years back. The 12 year old twins were staying with her aunt Theresa in Fresno, her mother hadn't wanted them too far from home in case of emergencies. They had found out last year that her brothers had the X gene. Their powers hadn't emerged yet, but when they did they would be coming to join her at the institute.

Jean led Jaci down to the spacious dining room. When they entered Jaci was hit by a wave of sounds and smells. She looked around the room and what she saw could only be described as pure chaos. Teenagers were bad enough, but _mutant_ teens. Oh my.

"Kurt! If you touch me _one more time_ I swear I'll _kill _you!" A girl sitting at one end of the table said. She was dressed in dark clothing and she talked with a southern accent. She was being poked by a _blue fuzzy _boy.

"Come on Rogue. You know I'm going to make you laugh sooner or later." The fuzzy boy said, winking at the girl. He spoke with an accent that Jaci recognized as German.

"Will you two _please_ stop acting like children?" Said a tall boy leaning on the counter, who just then caught a glimpse of Jaci and got quiet.

The rest of the room began to get quiet as people became aware of her unfamiliar presence.

"Everyone," Jean began, addressing the young mutants. "I'd like you to meet Jaci, Mr. McCoy's niece. She'll be staying with us for a while."

Choruses of hellos greeted her ears.

"Hey cutie."

Jaci looked down to see the owner of the voice, a younger boy, probably in middle school, standing next to her, with, what she assumed was supposed to be a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Nice try Jamie." Said Kitty, coming up behind Jaci.

"Maybe in a few years sweety." Said Jaci, patting the boy on the head.

Jamie left the room, looking a bit dejected. Pretty soon, others began to leave as well until only Jaci, Kitty, The southern girl, the blue fuzzy boy, Jean, and the tall boy with sunglasses were left in the kitchen.

"Welcome to the institute," The tall boy spoke up, "I'm Scott, that's Rogue, Kurt, and I think you've met Jean and Kitty."

"Jaci." said Jaci, holding out her hand to the older boy, which he shook firmly.

"What grade are you in?" Asked Rogue.

"I'm a Junior." Said Jaci.

"Really? Me too!" Said Blue boy, er, Kurt, a wide smile breaking out on his face.

"Nice." Said Jaci, returning his smile. "What about you guys?" She asked, addressing the others, "What grades are you all in?"

"I graduated last year." Said Scott.

"Me too." Said Jean.

"Senior." Said Rogue.

"Sophomore." Said Kitty.

So, it looked like it was just her and Kurt then.

"So, what can you do?" Asked Scott, looking her over.

"Nothing" said Jaci, blushing a bit.

"Then what are you doing here?" Asked Rogue, looking at Jaci strangely. Jaci assumed she wasn't the kind to beat around the bush.

"I'm just staying with my uncle Hank for a while."

"How long?" Asked Kitty, smiling at the thought of a fellow Californian being around.

"8 to 9 months, a year tops, and then I'm going back home. Unless I develop the X gene like my brothers, then I'm staying. So, what can _you _guys do."

Scott perked up a little. Jaci guessed he was the bragging type.

"I can shoot a nuclear beam from my eyes." Said Scott, with a smirk.

"I'm telepathic," said Jean, "But you knew that."

"I'm a teleporter." Said Kurt, disappearing in a puff of smoke and appearing with a slight _pop_ hanging from the chandelier by his tail. "See?"

Kitty reached out and put her had through the fruit bowl.

"Phaser, nice." Said Jaci. Their powers were actually pretty impressive.

Suddenly Jaci heard a voice in her head.

'_Jaci, could I have a word with you? It will only take a moment.'_

Jaci gasped and held her head.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jean. A worried expression on her face.

"There was a _voice! _In my _head_!" Said Jaci, a slightly freaked out look on her face.

Jean laughed quietly for a moment.

"That was just the professor, he's telepathic, like me." She said, placing a hand on Jaci's shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you to his study."

When Jaci walked into the professor's study, the first thing she noticed, were the _books._ Jaci was an avid reader, and the floor to ceiling book shelves were a welcome sight.. The second thing she noticed was the man in the wheelchair in front of the fireplace. The _third_ thing she noticed, was the other man standing next to him. He wasn't very tall, but he was muscular. Jaci thought he looked a bit like an angry wolf. She wasn't far off.

"So this is the new squirt huh?" Said the gruff looking man.

Jaci cringed, this guy looked straight out of a brochure for military school.

"Jaci, I presume?" Said the man in the wheelchair. "I am Professor Xavier. I trust the other students are behaving in a welcoming manner?"

"Oh yes. They've been very helpful." Said Jaci, still looking around at the books.

"Yep, she's definitely related to Hank." Said the other man, noticing Jaci's interest in the tall bookshelves.

"That she is." Said the professor with a soft smile. "Jaci, I would like you to meet Mr. Logan, also Known as Wolverine."

Jaci nodded politely and Logan grunted.

"I just wanted to ensure you weren't experiencing any difficulty settling in. You are free to go now Jaci. Just see myself, an instructor, or one of the older students if you need anything."

Jaci nodded again and exited the study, only to be tackled to the ground by a certain blue teleporter as he came screaming around the corner.

Kurt started talking in rapid-fire German.

"Rette mich! Sie wird mich umbringen!" He had a panicked look in his eyes.

"Slow down Kurt! I can't listen that fast, and I don't speak German! Get _off _of me!" She said as she tried to wiggle her way out from under him.

"Rogue!" He yelled as that very person came around the corner.

Jaci felt a _poof_ and smelled sulfur, then she found herself in the kitchen, where Kurt promptly dove under the table.

"You touched Rogue again didn't you." Said a grinning Kitty, leaning on the counter.

"Don't say it like that! It just sounds _wrong._ She's my sister for god's sake!" Said Kurt, his blue face turning a lovely shade of red.

Jaci couldn't help but laugh. So _that's _why they were always fighting.

All of a sudden Rogue popped up under the table with Kurt.

"You touched my Kurt, I have your power, I can teleport too genius." Rogue said.

Kitty and Jaci looked at each other and laughed.

She spent the rest of the day with Kitty, helping Kurt dodge Rogue. The weekend flew by, and by the time she was settling into bed on Sunday night, she at least knew everyone's name, and knew not to mess with Logan, or Rogue. She and Kitty were becoming close friends, always laughing or gossiping about something. Jaci smiled, she should probably get some sleep, and after all, tomorrow was her first day of school.


	2. Missing?

Jaci was literally frozen in the front seat of Scott's car, which was parked in front of Bayville high school. Kitty had offered to drive Jaci, Bobby, and Kurt to school and Jaci had unknowingly accepted. It was a mistake she vowed she would _never_ make again. Kitty had driven like a maniac the whole way to the school, and when she had made one especially sharp turn, Bobby had accidentally frozen Jaci to her seat.

Jaci tried once more to stand up before she addressed the young mutant.

"Um, Bobby?" Said Jaci, gesturing to herself.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Said bobby rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Once she was unfrozen, Jaci said goodbye to her friends then took out her schedule and searched it over until she found where her locker and combination were written. She had locker 453. She looked at the lockers next to her, 387, 388, 389, she kept following the increasing numbers until she found her locker. Right to 16, left to 7, right again to 34. The lock clicked open and Jaci began placing her books in the top part of her locker.

"Having Fun?" Jaci jumped slightly at the sound of the accented voice.

"Kurt! Don't _scare_ me like that! You almost made me faint!" She said, turning to face the German teleporter and putting her hand to her forehead dramatically, pretending to faint.

Kurt laughed, _finally_ someone with a sense of _humor_!

"Need some help?" Said Kurt, gesturing to her bag.

"Sure, thanks." Said Jaci, handing Kurt her bag as she continued to organize the locker.

"What's your first class?" Asked Kurt.

"History." Said Jaci with an eye roll and a groan. She _hated_ history with a burning passion.

"Me too!" Said Kurt. "Come on. I'll walk you."

Jaci, finally deciding her locker was as good as it was going to get, shoved her bag inside, and allowed Kurt to lead her towards their history class.

Suddenly out of nowhere a paper wad hit her in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Jaci said rubbing the back of her head.

"Mutant!"

"Get lost!"

"No one wants you here!"

"Are you okay Jaci?" Kurt said, looking at his friend with worry.

Jaci turned around, an angry look on her face. Kurt mentally cringed, he would _not_ want to be on the other end of _that_ glare. A few kids were standing across the hall from them, laughing and pointing. One had another paper ball in his hand getting ready to throw. Jaci walked over to them and looked the one who seemed to be the leader of the bunch in the eye.

"You think _this_," She held up the paper ball so it was right in the boy's face, "Is funny?"

The leader laughed and looked down his nose at her.

"Yeah, it is. No one needs _mutants _like _you _around. Now go back to your _mutant_ friend and get out of _our_ hallway, your ruining the air."

Jaci was really starting to get ticked off. Who did this kid think he was? By this point, a group of Kids had begun to surround the confrontation.

"_I'm _not a mutant." She said, venom dripping from her voice. "But _he_ is," She pointed to Kurt, who was watching her with wide eyes. "And he's my friend, so I'm still debating whether or not to put you through a wall. Now, how about you leave before I make up my mind, hm?" She raised herself up on her toes and looked the kid right in his eyes. She was a few inches shorter than him, but he still looked intimidated by the fierce look in her blue eyes.

"Come on Duncan, they aint worth it." One boy said, putting a hand on his leader's arm. The boy, Duncan, looked at Jaci with disgust in his eyes, then he shoved past her, knocking her to the ground in the process.

"I'f you're going to hang out with _muties_ you might as well _be _one." He said venomously before turning around and stalking off, his posse following close behind.

The crowd eventually dissipated, leaving Jaci and Kurt alone in the hallway. Kurt ran over to where Jaci was sitting on the ground rubbing her head and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kurt. "Did you hit your head? Oh those _dummkopfs_ are going to _pay_."

Jaci smiled a bit, Kurt was trying to sound tough but she knew he probably wouldn't do anything unless they had really hurt her.

"I'm fine, but those... those... _jerks_. Who were they?"

"That was Duncan, and the rest of the football team." Said Kurt, looking down. "He's been terrorizing mutants since before I came here, We're all used to it though."

"You shouldn't _have_ to get used to it!" Said Jaci, anger boiling in her stomach. Back in California things weren't this bad. Sure there was some teasing, but things never got violent.

"Calm down Jaci. It's not that big of a deal." Said Kurt, trying to get her to calm down.

Jaci groaned, she felt awful, it made her upset to think that the mutant kids went through this every day, and it made her _furious_ that nothing was being done about it. She grabbed her head again, and would have fallen over if Kurt hadn't grabbed her elbow and steadied her.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse, I don't think you have a concussion but I don't want to take the chance." Said Kurt, leading her down the hallway to the office.

* * *

Jaci sighed and leaned back into the seat of the car. Kitty had handed over the keys and rogue was driving them home. Plus, there was no worry of getting frozen again, seeing as Bobby had taken Rahne's place in the X-van after the Scottish shape shifter had decided to walk home.

She had spent most of the morning in the office. She didn't have a concussion, but her head was still swimming. Besides that, and a few other isolated incidents like the one this morning, she felt like her first day had gone pretty well. Her classes were easy, and it turned out she had all but 2 classes, health and home economics, with Kurt. They pulled up in front of the mansion and once she was inside, Jaci headed for the fridge. She _always_ had an after school snack. Nothing huge, usually just enough to put her growling stomach at ease. She spotted some celery and began searching through the cupboards for some peanut butter. Her search proved successful and she spread the gooey substance onto a few celery sticks.

When she was done, she went up to her room and grabbed her new book, it was the first book in a mystery series her mom had gotten her for an early Christmas present, Christmas wasn't for another few weeks, but her mother had wanted to give the kids their presents before she left.

She flopped down on her bed and allowed herself to become entranced in the story. She eventually had to put the book down when her head started throbbing. So she settled down, with a pillow over her face to block out the light, and fell into a light sleep which was interrupted when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see Kitty phase her head through her door.

"Kitty what's wrong?" Asked Jaci, noting the worried look in her friend's eyes.

"Have you seen Rahne?" Kitty asked. "She like, never came home after school."

Jaci looked out through the glass doors leading to her balcony. The sky was beginning to grow dark.

"Maybe she just stopped somewhere? Like the mall or something?" Jaci yawned and rubbed her eyes, how long had she been out?

"No, that's like, not Rahne's style, she would have like, told someone you know? Plus the professor can't pick up on her mutant signature anywhere!" Said Kitty, phasing all the way into the room.

Jaci felt a slight bubble of panic rising in her stomach. She grew up in a big city, and she knew there were a few less than pleasant reasons someone would take a young girl. She cringed at the thought of Rahne in a dark room surrounded by strange men.

"Have you talked to the professor?" Said Jaci, standing up and walking over to Kitty.

"Yeah, and like, everyone's out looking for her. I thought I'd like, see if she was with you."

"Well, she's not, so let's go and see if anyone's found her yet."

The two girls went downstairs just in time to see the search party walk in through the front door.

"Scott! You're back! Did you find her?" Asked Jean running over to her boyfriend, only to stop when she noticed the distressed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Said Kitty, the worried look in her eyes getting stronger.

"They got the Popsicle." Said Logan, coming up behind Scott, a scowl on his face.

"Bobby?" Gasped Jean.

"Wait, where's Jamie?" Said Kitty, looking around at the others gathered in the entryway.

"What are you talking about half-pint, he stayed here with you!" Logan said.

"No, he said he was going out with you!" Kitty yelled, once again on the verge of a panic attack.

"So the squirt's missing too!" Logan growled in frustration and looked around. "Who else is missing." He said, his voice dangerously low.

Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges, and the ground began to shake. In through the door, well, where the door _used_ to be, walked a white haired boy, a large kid, and a brown haired boy who looked like he had a fruit bowl on his head.

"Where are they." Said fruit boy, stepping forward, his fists clenched and a dangerous look on his face.

"Lance, like, what's wrong? Where's who?" Kitty said, stepping forward, giving the brown haired boy a questioning look.

So _this_ was Kitty's boyfriend. He seemed, uh, nice, in a raging, psychotic kind of way.

"Someone took off with Wanda and the toad." Said the white haired kid.

"So, whoever's taking our kids is targeting the brotherhood too?" Said Scott, looking around.

_'Everyone please meet in the common room, thank you.'_

The professor turned to face his students, and the brotherhood, as they all gathered in the common room. He waited for them to quiet down before he began. "So far we have concluded that Rahne, Bobby, Jamie, Sam, Ray, Rogue, Wanda, Todd, and Jubilee are indeed among the missing students." A murmur went through the remaining students and the professor held up a quieting hand before he continued. "Because of these unfortunate events, I do not want anyone to leave the grounds, and at night, no one is to leave the building."

"Even me?" Asked Jaci.

Everyone looked at her, they hadn't thought about that.

"Seeing as you have been confused for a mutant before," Here, the professor gave a pointed look at Kurt who gave Jaci a nervous smile, apparently he had told the professor about what had happened this morning in the hallway, "It would probably be best if you stayed here as well."

"Does that mean no school?" Said the white haired kid, er, Pietro. Kitty had filled Jaci in on the brotherhood on the way down. Pietro, just as Kitty had said, Talked fast, ran fast, and moved fast.

"Forget about school," said Logan, "What about them?" He gestured over his shoulder at the 3 brotherhood boys.

"They will be staying here until this whole mess clears up." Said the professor, earning groans all around.

"But chuck, they're the _brotherhood_." Said Logan. Jaci couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight of the gruff man acting very much like a young child.

"They have also straightened up quite a bit since Apocalypse." Said the Professor. It was true, according to Kitty, the teen villains hadn't been on a crime spree in quite a while.

"Fine," Logan said, "But any funny business." He unsheathed his claws adn pointed them towards the brotherhood, causing the boys to cringe.

Logan stalked off, resheathing his claws.

'_Jaci, if you wouldn't mind staying, I have a task for you'_

Once the meeting was over and everyone else had left, the professor motioned for Jaci, and the brotherhood, to come over. Apparantly they had been notified to stay as well.

"Jaci, I would like you to show the boys to their rooms, They're on the same level as your room."

Jaci looked at the boys. She would much rather have them on the first floor, with the young mutants, or the second floor with the older mutants, instead of the third, with her and the instructors, but she figured that the professor wanted them close by in case there was any, as logan put it, "funny business".

She led the brotherhood up the stairs and through the third floor coridoors until she got to the hallway with their rooms. She pointed to the first two rooms.

"Lance and Blob, You're in here." she said, opening the door to the first room on the left. The two boys went into the room and shut the door. Jaci cringed as she heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Pietro, you're in here." She said opening the door to the room across from the one lance andd blob were in. "You'll be rooming with Toad once we _find_ him, that is." She said. She turned around to walk away, but was stopped by pietro's voice.

"What about Wanda?" He said, his voice was quiet for once.

Jaci turned around and looked at the slim boy. His slim figure was hunched a bit and he was looking at Jaci with a serious expression.

Jaci, despite her better judgement, walked over and placed a hand on Pietro's shoulder.

"We _will_ find her Pietro." She said, looking in his eyes. "And when we do, she'll be rooming with me, right next door." She finished. "Now, get some sleep, you're going to need it."

Pietro nodded.

"Hey," he said, his trademark smirk once again plastered on his face. "Maybe when this is over, me and you could..."

"In your dreams pietro." Said Jaci, as she walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. That kid drove her _nuts_.

Jaci settled down and after tossing and turning for a while, allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Later that night, no one noticed as the front door swung silently open. No one noticed the strange presence in the house, and no one noticed as 4 more mutants disappeared into the night.


End file.
